Felon
The Lampadati Felon is a four-door coupé in Grand Theft Auto V. Design The Felon is mostly inspired by the Italian styling of the fifth generation Maserati Quattroporte, as can be seen with the side profile and overall design. The car features cues of the second generation Saab 9-5 and Jaguar XFR, as seen on the front end. The car's taillights has a resemblance to the Tesla Model S and a Jaguar XF. The front bumper features three intakes, the central intake being the least tall of the three, occupying half the width of the front bumper. Either side of this intake, there are two taller, chrome-trimmed intakes, with upper edges that are parallel to the lower edge of the headlamp units. Above the central intake there is a large, chrome-trimmed main grille with a curved lower edge and straight top edge, with a manufacturer emblem inset. Beginning from half the grille height there are chrome-edged headlamp units with a curved lower edge and a flat top edge. These headlamp units feature two circular lamps closest to the center, and a turn indicator lamp, furthest on the outside. The car features a long bonnet/hood with two levels of elevation. The first signified by the line from the corner of the grille to its respective corner of the windscreen. The second level of elevation is inset centrally on the first. The sides are formed mainly from a range of smooth, elegant curves. The wheel arches are flared, creating a more muscular appearance. Behind the long front quarter area the main body is smooth, with the only extra formation being a tall, thin duct behind the front wheel arch. The greenhouse area features small body-coloured wing mirrors (mounted on the window area, near the base of the A-pillars, chrome-trimmed windows and door handles. The B-pillars are neither chrome-trimmed nor body coloured. The rear wheel arch features a more prominent bulge than the front. Above, a long, elegant C-pillar can be seen, clearly illustrating the luxurious element of the car's design. By default the car features eight-spoke wheels with split edges connecting the spokes to the lip of the wheel. The wheels are wrapped in low-profile tyres. The rear of the car draws on more XFR design elements and features rear lamp units that are dominantly red, which partly have the horizontal chrome trim inset. The horizontal trim also forms the top edge for the impressed license plate area. Beneath these there is a rear bumper that protrudes from the main body in two levels, with the lower half having more elevation. The base of the bumper features a polymer covered area which spans the entire width and housing two twin-tipped exhaust tips at either edge. Performance The car accelerates very well from a standstill, with very little wheelspin. The top speed that can be reached with the car is also very good, being among the fastest four-door cars available. It's acceleration defeated by its competitor, the Oracle. The car features a front-engine, rear wheel drive layout, which gives the car lively handling. The car is very responsive with cornering, even at high speeds, though care must be taken to control the car's rear end when traction is lost. The Felon features large, cross-drilled brake discs. Overview Locations GTA V *Spawns commonly in Northern Los Santos. *Can be bought for $100,000 from Southernsanandreassuperautos.com. It can be bought from the same place for $90,000 in GTA Online. *Sometimes driven by the Ballas members around their territory. Trivia *In GTA V, the Ballas own Felons and can be seen with a bright purple or black paintjob. *In Grand Theft Auto Online the Felon sells for $9,000 at Los Santos Customs. *The Felon is considered as a Coupé although it has four doors, suggesting that it is a "four-door coupé" or a fastback sedan. *The front fascia resembles that of an Adder, even though it is manufactured by Truffade instead of Lampadati. *In GTA V, the Felon has a V10 engine. Its real-life counterpart, the fifth generation Maserati Quattroporte, however, never had a V10 engine in its engine choice (all Maserati Quattroporte that were built up to 2012 were equipped with V8 engines). Its real-life parent company, Ferrari, also never produced V10 engine for road cars. *The default radio station of the Felon is: **''GTA V'': Radio Los Santos or West Coast Classics. Gallery Felon-GTAV-nextgen.jpg|The Felon's interior dashboard as seen in the next-gen trailer. See Also *Felon GT, the two door sports convertible version of the Felon. *Cognoscenti, GTA IV equivalent. *Leone Sentinel, Liberty City Stories equivalent. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Vehicles manufactured by Lampadati Category:Vehicles in GTA Online